Cross Here:
by Lil' Miss Superfan
Summary: Newcomer Becki makes a fresh start in the town of Lulamoon. Friends, fun, and mysteries await her. Based off a custom town in City Folk. Second story ever! Please stay tuned and comment!


**Cross Here:**

An Animal Crossing: City Folk fanfiction

(Author's Note: Lulamoon is sorta like a hacked town in City Folk, but only because it basically has all the shops at the top by the gate, and all the houses are located in the center of town in a river pool. There are trees on both sides of the river and there is an ocean like normal. Just for some clarification. Otherwise, It's a comepletely normal town. Also, Rio is from Animal Forest e+ and I felt like using her. Okay, now I'm done.)

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

"Yaaarrr, we be arrivin' in Lulamoon any minute now, folks! Ye best be grabbin' yer doodads and be ready to exit the ship." said a sailorish voice over the speakers, which were barely louder than the pounding rain. Becki grabbed her only suitcase as the bus came to a screeching halt. Surprisingly enough, she was the only one to get off. In fact, there was nobody on the bus besides herself and the driver. This, she reasoned, is probably because Lulamoon isn't on any map. It's the tiniest, most backwater town in Animalia. Thank goodness it has a bus line to Tinseltown and the rent is apparently dirt cheap. Becki shuffled her feet carefully to avoid slipping as she got off the bus. "Lassie," she heard the bus driver say to her, "since ye be movin' in, go to the town hall. Here's a map fer ya. Think o' it as a wee present from yer old pal Kapp'n." Beckie nodded as the bus speeded away. She struggled to open her umbrella, which was lemon yellow gingham, identical to her blouse. She also had on a white lacy skirt and knee-high black rain boots. Her yellow glasses were foggy and slippery, but she was determined to make a good impression on everyone in Lulamoon. With half-open umbrella in hand, she opened her map. Town Hall was a very short walk away, directly next to the bus stop, next to a tailor's shop. When Becki entered, a pelican was there to greet her. She called out a hello, even though Becki was directly in front of the counter.

"Welcome to Lulamoon! I'm Pelly, the town secretary, and who are you, dear?"

"Rebecca Davis, I'm looking for a house." Becki answered with semi-false confidence.

"Well it's great to meet you, Rebecca, and you are in luck! We currently have 4 prebuilt houses for you to choose from. I'll get your paperwork started. In the meantime, why don't you take a look around and meet your neighbors? And once you find a house for yourself, you'll probably run into Tom Nook, the current owner. He'll talk to you about rent. Bye!"

"Umm...Goodbye..." Becki said, a tad confused. In the direct middle of town, there was a small island with a complex of houses. There were four small houses in the middle, surrounded by six somewhat larger houses. Becki went to the larger ones first. The first one had colorful lanterns adorning the windows. Eastern style music could be heard from the inside. When Becki entered, a smiling cub greeted her. The cub's fur was a very pale cream color with a straight black hairstyle. Her eyes were almond-shaped, and aquamarine in color. This, and the cloth wrapped around her ears gave her a foreign, somewhat Chinese feel.

"Hello there, stranger! My name is Pekoe. Are you moving in, bud?" the cub said in a calm voice.

"Y-yes. I'm Rebecca, but everybody calls me Becki." Becki uttered.

"That's such an amazing name. I hope I can see you all the time, bud."

"Same here."

"You can pop in any time, just only when I'm home, ok?" Pekoe giggled.

"Well, I'd best be going. See you around." Becki smiled, then pulled Pekoe's door shut. Pekoe seemed very nice. Becki turned and went to the next house. It was undecorated outside and a horrible stench hung around it. Becki walked in and looked inside. The stench was unbearable. The house had sports drink bottles and dirty clothes strewn all over the stained rug. In the back corner, a cat with something on his head (underwear?) was struggling to lift a huge set of weights over his head. "Um... Hello?" Becki asked. The cat dropped the weights, which caused the ground to shake a bit. He turned around, giving her a better look. His face was probably covered with a wrestling mask, but she couldn't tell. His skin was a light olive green, and he had somewhat noticeable muscles in his arms and legs.

"Woah..." the cat zoned out while staring at her, though he snapped back to attention."Um... I mean... Yo! You must be new here! I'm Stinky! It's mega awesome to meet you, GAAHHH!" the cat exclaimed.

"Er... Nice place you got here."

"Sorry it's such a nuclear wasteland. I've been in here a whole week pumpin' iron. I'll be sure to have it clean by the time ya come in. Not like a date! It's totally wrong if anyone said I was madly in love with you."

"Um... Ok."

"Who are you?"

"Becki. See you around neighbor!" she let out a small, fake chuckle, then left. Stinky seemed like a cool neighbor, but he was a bit strange. There was this weird obsessive vibe she got off of him. Nevertheless, Becki continued through the ring. The next house had lights and music blaring inside. When she opened the door, a red ostrich exclaimed,

"Hey there!" Becki just stared. The ostrich was red, with orange and purple makeup. She looked like she was going to break out into spontaneous song and dance. "Um, hello? Earth to person! I'm Rio! Are you new here? Awesome, lil' chick! Stay a while and partaaaaay!" she yelled.

"Um, I'm Becki. I just came by to-"

"Here, try the guacamole!" Rio scooped some guacamole on a chip and stuffed it into Becki's mouth, who chewed and swallowed.

"It's really good and all, but I really-"

"Omigosh, that's great! I made it all by mysel- wait, where are you going?"

"Sorry! I have to go! See you really soon!" Becki then rushed away from Rio's house, stopping at the next one. It was plain outside like Stinky's house, but without all the odor. When she creaked open the door, a gruff voice grumbled in the darkness,

"Get out!"

"But I just came to-"

"Now!"

"Please just tell me your name!"

"I'm Octavian. You happy now, sucker?" the voice called in the darkness.

"I'm Becki. Guess I'll see you around town, then."

"Never heard of any Becki. You new here, sucker?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." The lights flickered on. In front of Becki, there was a red octopus. He obviously looked tired and grumpy, but was trying to smile as he said, "My bad. I thought you were one of those traveling salesman trying to sell me insurance or something like that. Like I said, I'm Octavian, sucker. Maybe I'll let you pop in every once in a while."

"Sorry to disturb you, ." Becki whispered. She left and stopped again. This house was painted cream on the outside, contrasting with every other villagers' naturally wooden cabins. Becki braced herself, then opened the door.

"Well, that's rather rude of you, barging into someone's house like that." a rather ticked off voice said. Becki looked in front of her and saw a squirrel, Maroon with a makeup coated cream face. The squirrel then added, "I knew through the grapevine (gossip gets around quickly you know) that you are Becki, the new neighbor. Therefore, you are pardoned for your ridiculous barging. But just this once. I'm Pecan. Now please be a good neighbor and get out of my house." Becki was shoved out the door without a word. She headed to the final animal house. It was a cabin, unlike Pecan's, with a bright red welcome mat. She strolled inside.

"Hiya! You must be new! *yaaaaaawn* I'm Walker, wuh." said the most adorable black and white dog.

"I'm Becki!"

"Wow! You look so grown up, wuh!" Walker's blue eyes twinkled. "I wish I could look grown up, too."

"Why?" asked Becki, "You're so cute!"

"D'aaww, ya really mean it? We're gonna be the bestest buddies forever, wuh!" Becki smiled.

"Well, I really gotta go, but I promise to come back really soon!" Becki regretfully shut Walker's door. Then she checked her watch. "Oh no! I still have to find a house!"

(A/N: U LEIK? Yes? Awesome! No? Go run in the street! Just kidding. Please comment with your opinion and suggestions. Sorry if it's too short for you. Oh well. Thanks!)


End file.
